


Blank Canvas

by RavenShira



Series: Nighttime ♥ Observations [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drug-Induced Shrinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira
Summary: After meeting his soul-mate and struggling to recognize each other, Shinichi would have thought the worst over. With a happy ending. But apparently he had pissed of some higher power because now he was stuck in a six year old body and was scared to death that his soul-mate had died because his arm was now blank.





	Blank Canvas

He was sitting on a chair. And staring down at his hands, no his left arm in numb... he wasn't sure what he felt. Disbelief? Horror? That described it pretty well. Was he dreaming? He slowly blinked, his vision seemed blurry and contorted. Tears, his mind supplied.  
If this was a dream, then surely this had to be some kind of nightmare. That, or he was going crazy. Too much exposure to Kaito probably.  
His gaze landed once more on his left arm and a shudder worked itself through his body. The words... the words were gone. Kaito's beautiful penmanship that bordered on calligraphy. Gone. Wiped away leaving behind pale, smooth and unmarked skin. The shudder manifested itself in his body, rattling his body in shock and dismay and a small sob teared out of his throat. 

Warm arms encircled him and he was pressed into a female embrace.

“Shhh...” hands stroked his hair while he tried to get a grip on his emotions.

“Shhh. It's all right now. You had a fright this night, hm? Being all alone. It's all right, Conan.”

It wasn't. Nothing about all of this was right! He was... he was in a child's body! He had no clue what was going on. He had been poisoned and left to die.

Worst of all: His soul-mark had disappeared. Kaito wasn't answering his phone. Was he all right? Was he dead? Had the poison eradicated their mark? What was going on?!

And suddenly he was laughing because... this was just too unreal. What was he, Alice in Wonderland?!

Laughing and sobbing and hiccuping he clung to Ran, who was much to big but at least she was familiar and he would cling to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked by one of my readers if I was still thinking of writing a continuation to my previous story Beautiful Carvings. I'd already mentioned Blank Canvas as a possible sequel, but haven't really gotten around to writing much.
> 
> This is the first introduction into the Sequel. For now it's a stand-alone that I might update whenever I feel like, so please don't ask for additional updates. I am currently busy trying to finish my two main stories and having something called a real life, so I won't have the time to work on this story as much as I would like to (sorry, need to eat too, guys :D)
> 
> I hope you liked it and you are hopefully staying around for whenever (or even if) I get around to start this story up.
> 
> As always I'm happy to hear your thoughts on it!


End file.
